Corporate City-State of R'ni
The Corporate City-State of R'ni is a 'country' owned by Maelvor Applied Technomancy LP in Create Your Own Country. Maelvor Applied Technomancy LP R'ni marks one of the first times in known history that a corporation was permitted to make a claim of independence and ownership of a territory. As such, R'ni is a remarkable experiment that is currently being carried out by this corporation, Maelvor Applied Technomancy. The reasoning behind this leaving of convention and creating a autonomous entity was restrictive elements in normal national laws and social unrest, which is able to be either eliminated or severly mitigated. In addition, this arrangement with the governments of Oceani IV enables MAT LP and R'ni to prosper in its open market system with no to few taxes or fees which must be passed onto customers, lowering the general price of their products below that of most of their competitors. History R'ni was founded on the island of the same name on Oceani IV by Chairman Ayvern Tsaroth and the other esteemed members of the board in the year REDACTED. The corporate state later struck deals with local power Imperia Magna ex Oceano for a on-planet partnership- the IMO investing capital into the fledgling company in return for rights to manufacture MAT's products. Later deals brought the Twin Gods Empire into the investor pool of MAT shortly before the company announced going public. When the company went public (which was met with shock), these investors were given stock in proportion to their funding and assistance in the various developments. Nera later bought stock, and the IMO expanded their stock holdings to 15%, becoming majority stockholder after the Chairman/Founder himself. Geography, Climate, and Environment Government R'ni's government is run largely by a panel of experts made up of various disciplines within the company, who use their varied expertise to try and ensure a very high standard of living for employees, just recompense for grievences, and consideration of employee concerns. Executive Board This is the primary leadership of MAT, and therefore by extension, R'ni. The board of directors are capable of enacting what in most countries would be called legislation in a manner similar to a parliment or congress. Each director is responsible for his department's wellbeing and its interface with the others in an ideal manner, answering to their peers, the Chairman, and their employees. Stockholder Representation As a result of going public, all stockholders of over 5% are entitled to sitting in on the executive board and voicing their opinion on matters as regards their stock. Additionally, those within R'ni who use Aier as currency have voting power of equal amount in a election every 4 years which puts a represntative of the general stockholers in the executive board. Foreign Relations Foreign relations are handled in MAT by public relations and the board themselves, typically revolving around business deals and stockholder deals. Outside of this, MAT has little in regards to branch offices in other nations in the manner of most nation's embassys. Demographics Culture Economy Infrastructure Social Services Education Health Transportation Security Empyrean The Empyrean project’s prime objectives are as follows: -To devise a means to store the neural state of a lifeform. -To devise a means to transmit the neural state of a lifeform. -To devise a means to use the neural state data to create a new version of the lifeform. As expected, the esteemed minds of R’ni were able to find a way to accomplish these feats to the degree of generating three forms of this technology. 1.) “Mercenary” Enhanced Clones. -Mercenary Clones are bodies which have had the neural information pertaining to skill in various fields written into a “bodiless” mind/consciousness downloaded from a living organism before being “downloaded” into a clone body designed to match those specifications. While these clones live, their neural net is cycled through a now-replaced and renovated long-term memory unit which is linked to a storage device which is capable of burst transmissions of tachyons to quickly and accurately transmit the “consciousness” of the lifeform at any time, even up to picoseconds before death, creating a perfect form of soldier which can die in battle and then be returned to the field in minutes with the mind they had as they laid dying. Mercenary clones can also be used for any number of peacetime pursuits as well, and their entire physiology has been designed to work in tandem with repair nanotech and a variety of cybernetic enhancements-including a port for inducting additional nanites should those within be expended or need to be replaced. In addition, these clones have (at maximum) a lifespan of two years before breaking down at a biological level- to prevent any rogue clones from being a considerable threat. 2.) “Capsuleer” Augmented Clones -Capsuleers are also clone-immortals, but with a slightly different focus. Capsuleer clones store a complete edition of their consciousness in an implant mounted to the back of their necks, rather than merely those memories relevant to maintaining their personality- these implants transmit the complete consciousness at once, including their relevant skills to a personalized clone. (unlike the Mercenary edition, which are only spawned into a specific set of clone archetypes with minimal customization options.) Capsuleers also do not have a maximum operation time, though their substantially higher data transfer means they are not typically used for infantry work. Their neural implant however does enable them to interface flawlessly with our own ships and devices, enabling a single Capsuleer to operate an entire battlecruiser by themselves. In order to maintain such feats however, Capsuleers have their own set of implants to enable enhanced reactions, data processing, multitasking, etc. 3.) “Nightblood” Imbued Electronics -“Imbued” electronics are devices which have the consciousness of a lifeform downloaded into the device in order to act as a completely sentient and functional AI unit, with few of the disadvantages of true AI and their potential instability. Any Capsuleer or Mercenary can act as Nightbloods, but they are not altered specifically for these tasks like some are. Nightbloods can also be used to man any type of automated drone-type of device while maintaining a transmission system akin to that of the Mercenary units. HFPE: 4.) “O’malley” Transmission net -The O’malley is a directly weaponized form of Empyrean developments. While most of the transmission elements of the Empyreans is through entangled tachyon bursts of communication, they are perfectly capable of making the same consciousness transfer through the “sub-telepathic” connection discovered by our previous researches. (to enable transmission of sound into the minds of any lifeform with consciousness through the united subconscious theorized by Jungian psychology.) When used, this capability enables any of the Empyreans to enter and either displace or disable other minds within their functional broadcast radius, turning the target they “jumped” to either into a vegetable or into a new body to support their own consciousness. R0N1N Category:CYOC Countries Category:CYOC Category:Wayne Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:Player Nations Category:Elves Category:History Category:Corptocracy Category:MAT LP Category:R'ni